I Was Never Weak (re-write)
by pianogirl2016
Summary: ( bad at summaries) Lucy-Betrayed by team Natsu when lisanna comes back and they become best friends. lucy leaves fairytail, will she come back? will she be the same? rated T for some possible violence and maybe future language. may change later to M for possible romance.
1. Official re-write

ok here is the official re-write, this is not a chapter however. i am working on the rewrite. i love all my fans and followers who have given me the support through this difficult decision. i love you all. big hugs!

_**Pianogirl2016 out! Peace!**_


	2. Chapter 1-Going Home

**Chapter 1: Going Home**

_**Lucy's Pov**_

"Minna, I'm home!" I shouted as I pushed open the wooden doors to the guild. No response. *sigh* _I should've known that this was going to happen again _I thought as I walked to the bar and sat down. The guild has been celebrating Lisanna's return from edolas for 3 weeks now. When the young Platnium had returned, we had become the best of friends. But lately everyone except master, Gajeel, Levy, Pantherlily, Wendy and charla, and lisanna, have been ignoring me. But all my friends who still talked to me were out on jobs, so I had no one to talk to. It doesn't surprised me though that everyone wants to catch up with a member that was supposedly dead. I have been able to get many solo jobs done to pay my rent, since team Natsu has been partying. "Hey mira" I tried to get the barmaid's attention. She ignored me and continued to talk to her younger sister. "Hey Mira, can I have a Strawberry Shake?" I asked a little louder, finally getting the older Strauss sister's attention. " What?" she snapped. "I asked for a strawberry shake." I replied, not phased at all by her tone. "fine, here." Mira slammed the dessert down in front of me then turned to her sister with a big smile. I drank my shake in silence until I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned around to see team Natsu and lisanna standing there. I felt a huge smile form on my face as I greeted my friends. " Hey guys, whats up?" I asked. " Luce, we want lisanna to join team Natsu." Natsu said as he gave me that toothy grin. both mine and Lis's faces lit up. " Really?!" we cried at the same time. " Yup, so since lis is joining, we are kicking you off team Natsu lucy." Natsu said seriously. "WHAA?" Lisanna screeched. I looked down, my bangs covering my eyes which were starting to water. "Lucy isn't as strong as you lis. You survived edolas without magic all those years, then came back and still had advanced skills. Plus you don't complain about rent money." Natsu started talking to lisanna as if I wasn't here. Erza then added," And you are also stronger and can fight for yourself instead of having others fight and protect you." "im strong.." I mumbled, but no one heard me. I felt an icy cold hand ruffle my hair. I looked up to see Gray with a sympathetic look. "think of it this way lucy, you can go train to get stronger and kick flame-brains butt, and you can pay your rent without having to worry about it." He said. _Am I really that weak? _I asked myself. "guys?" I spoke up. team Natsu and lis looked at me. " I forgot I have to go and speak with master. See you later" I said softly as I got up and walked up the stairs to the second floor to masters office.

_**Master's Pov**_

I was working on writing apology letters to the council regarding team Natsu's latest destruction when I heard a soft knock on my door. "Come in, Child" knowing who it was before they even opened the door, I sighed. "Master?" the blonde asked. "yes yes, what is it my dear?" I replied looking up from my work. " I was wondering if you would remove my guild mark." My eyes grew wide at the request. "What makes you ask such a question child? I thought Fairy Tail was your home." I said. Lucy laughed dryly, " That's what I thought till my 'nakama' started to ignore me. Very few of the members, still talk to me. and team Natsu just kicked me out of their team for lisanna, who by the way wasn't cool with that. I want to leave, to get stronger, to show them that they do need me, I will become stronger and become an S-class mage when I return." I was angered and hurt that my children would do something like this to this sweet girl that has done so much for them. "Ok, lucy, but do you promise to return?" I questioned the teary-eyed blonde. She nodded. I nodded too, my eyes watering. I put my hand over her guild mark and chanted a spell that, with a flash of light, removed her mark. "Thank you master," she choked out,"oh and please don't tell the others, let them figure it out on their own first. only tell Gajeel and lily, wendy and charla, levy and lisanna. and give them this letter." I nodded and gave her a hug. " Stay safe Lucy." then I lifted my hand in the air and did the fairy tail sign, she smiled a little and returned it. then she walked out of my office.

_**No ones Pov**_

Lucy walked past her "nakama" as they partied on and on. when she got to her apartment she called out loke and virgo. "_Yes Princess?_" they asked at the same time. "Hey guys, I left fairy tail for a bit to go and train. will you help me pack?" she asked the two. "of course." Loke replied. within minutes, the room was empty except for a chair that was there when she got the apartment, and the bathroom and kitchen appliances. "thank you both" lucy said to her spirits. they bowed and disappeared in a gold flash. The blonde girl then went to find her landlady.

_**Lucy's Pov**_

I went to go find the landlady to tell her she can sell my apartment. I knocked on her door and when i told her what happened, she gave me a hug and wished me luck. From there i went to the train station to go an train.

**_Later..._**

*ding ding* "_all those getting off the train to Thickwood Forest, this is your stop. thank you for riding with us." _ The train conductors voice woke me up on the train.._When did i fall asleep?_...I got off and grabbed my bags and walked into the forest. "Well, here goes nothing." I said to no one in particular. I called out Virgo and had her set up camp as i went to go find food.

* * *

**Hye guys i am back with the re-write. i wanted to get this chapter out there. i love you all and im truly sorry about all this. *bows* please forgive me. **

** Thanks to your amazing reviews from the last fanfic, everyone is paired up ;) Im saying this now..NO SHE WILL NOT END UP WITH NATSU. sorry nalu fans, I don't like them as a couple.**

**Pianogirl2016 out! PEACE!**


	3. Chapter 2-It's Good To Show Off Sometime

**Hey I do not own fairy tail. I only own my oc's**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Its good to show off sometimes**

_**No ones Pov**_

Lucy woke up the next day and got dressed in black training shorts and a white tank top. To top it all off she put on gold running shoes, not knowing what was in store for her. With that she, put on her belt with her keys and whip and headed off to the clearing near her campsite.

Once she got to the clearing site, she called out Capricorn and Loke. "Good morning Miss Lucy./ Good morning princess." The two said as they appeared. "Good morning you two. What are we going to do today?" Capricorn whispered something to Loke who nodded and disappeared back to the spirit world. "You will start this morning's training with 5 laps around the forest." Capricorn said. Lucy's eyes widened, "Wh-What?" Capricorn smiled, "You heard me." Lucy whined and started to run.

She was on her third lap when she heard something. "He-Hello? Is someone there?" Lucy asked as she slowed down and reached for her keys. *silence* Lucy shrugged and started to run again. About 5 minutes later she heard the same noise. "Ok. I know you are there. Show yourself immediately!" Lucy said loudly, clearly annoyed. Suddenly, a girl came through the tree tops above her and landed in front of Lucy. The girl had knee-length, black with blue tint, hair, one black eye and one dark blue eye, she also wore a halter crop tube and shorts with belts**(see story pic for her look)**. "Umm. Excuse me, but who are you?" Lucy asked, putting a hand on Aries' key. The girl stood up and smiled. "I am Calla Aidenhart **(pronounced Kal-uh)**. You are?" The girl replied. "L-Lucy." The blonde stammered. "Well do you have a last name Lucy?" Calla said. "Heartfillia." Lucy responded, still dazed at how a girl landed perfectly ok from that high up. "What are you doing out here Lucy?" Calla asked walking towards the other girl. "I'm training to get stronger." Calla's face lit up at Lucy's words. "I can help you train and get stronger if you'd like." Lucy snapped out of her daze and thought about it. "I-I-I accept." She managed to say. Calla pumped her fist into the air. "AWESOME!, follow me to my guild and we will start tomorrow." Lucy nodded then said, "Can we stop by my camp site first so i can get my things?" Calla nodded and waited for Lucy to return.

When Lucy did, Calla asked her "Where is your stuff?" Lucy laughed and said "I had Virgo put it in the spirit world for me. By the way, what is your guild called?" Calla grinned and replied "SoundWave."

**_AND THEN... (sorry I had to act like happy)_**

_**Timeskip: At SoundWave**_

"Will you please introduce yourself to the guild before we give you your stamp?" Calla asked. "Sure." Lucy said and sniffed, obviously trying not to cry. " I got betrayed by so called 'nakama'. They replaced me with one of my newest friends who had just recently returned from an alternate world. They called me weak, and said I was off the team. And I didn't have any support from the ones who still talked to me since they were out on a mission at the time. So I left, heading to Thickwood Forest, knowing I can unleash my true power, polish that up, then go back or start a new guild on my own." Lucy shrugged. We all just stared at her. "Umm miss Lucy," Lucy cut a girl off, "Call me Lucy, I don't want to be reminded from when I still lived in the mansion. I hated being ignored by my father and that's why I ran away. Miss Lucy brings back too many memories." The rest of the guild smiled smiled, "Ok..Lucy. what is your magic?" a girl with brown hair and blue eyes asked. "I use celestial spirit magic." Lucy replied, smiling. Lucy turned to Calla and saw her smirking as three other girls' eyes got wide. "So YOUR the one Calla was talking about." one of the three said. Lucy looked at Calla in confusion, who in return sighed. " I guess i will have to tell you then."

"Well the four of us here are traveling mages by category, so we don't belong to a guild. But we have our favorite guilds we like to hang out at, like this one for example. SoundWave is exclusively a S-class and above guild only, so after i train you, you will be at par with Laxus Dreyar. Anyways, We are known as The Four Deaths. As you already know, I am Calla Aidenhart the leader of us four. My 2nd in command is Casadia Freeth **(Kuh-sod-ee-uh)**. She is the one with the blonde hair with yellow and blue hightlights **(a/n: NOT to represent UofM colors fyi)**, fair skin, blue eyes and freckles. Then the other two are Mika Rest **(me-kuh)** the one with the dark tan skin, black hair with red highlights, glasses and cocoa brown eyes; and Rose-Chelle Ellan** (rose-shell)**. She is the shortest of us but the oldest, she's the one with the dark brown hair, freckles, fair skin and blue eyes." Calla explained. Lucy had a look of thought on her face. "Then what do the Four Deaths mean? Does it have something to do with your magic?" Calla nodded in response. " I will explain in a second but first, I understand you own Leo the lion for a celestial key, correct?" Calla mused. Lucy nodded. "I recommend you call him out." Calla commanded more than requested. Lucy did as she was told, "Open! Gate of the Lion! LEO!" DING-DONG! A bright light appeared and Leo stood there. "Hey Loke, do you know Calla?" Lucy asked her spirit. Loke's eyes widened and turned to the said mage. She smirked and waved,"Hey lil bro." Lucy just looked at her. Calla chuckled,"Yeah, I'm Leo Major. But I temporarily gave my position to Leo minor here so I could go strengthen my other abilities. Lucy here are our keys, mine is black and dark blue, Cas's is blue and gold, mika's is red and white, and rose's is purple and blue. All you need to do to call us is say 'I require the four deaths' and we don't take your magic to be summoned. Anyways I resumed my place as Leo major a few seconds ago when you called lil bro here." Calla leaned back into her seat and put her arms behind her head. "So, you are spirits?" Lucy looked extremely confused so Calla explained further. "Yes and no. The four of us are multi-magic mages. I am the Wolfion **(wolf & lion) **of the first death. I am also the strongest mage..even stronger than the magic council. However, I usually do not use all of my power..since it could kill someone. Cas is the Fox of the 2nd Death. Rose is the Eagle of the 3rd Death. And finally, Mika is the Puma of the 4th Death. When you call us out, we will tell you our specific magics and form contracts with you. However for the first time you call us out, you must call us out all at once. The rest of the details will be given later." Lucy smiled at the mages, " I can't wait to work with you." The four smiled and showed Lucy to where she will be staying.

_**Later that day...**_

Once in her room, Lucy called out Loke. "Loke what will Calla have me do?" "She probably will test you to see what you are already capable of to see what she needs to do to help you start training." he said. "You mean like showing off?" she asked. Loke nodded. "I-I cant do that...showing off isn't nice to do!" Lucy said starting to freak out. The lion just chuckled, "It's good to show off sometimes." And with that he disappeared with "I'll tell you more tomorrow morning."

* * *

_**So what did you guys think of the re-write?**_

_**UNTIL NEXT TIME: Pianogirl2016 out! PEACE!**_


	4. Chapter 3-Training!

_**hey guys! im back. so many views.**_

_**Well I don't own fairytail...sadly**_

_**i only own my ocs and story plot**_

* * *

_**Chapter 3: Training**_

_**Lucy's Pov**_

I woke up the next morning feeling uneasy, like I never knew my keys at all. _I still need to make contracts with the four deaths! _I then said, " I require the four deaths!" *Poof* There stood Calla, Casadia, Mika, and Rose-Chelle. They all got down on one knee, heads bowed, right hand on right knee and said together, " You called master?" I shook my head and smiled, " Please call me Lucy. I am your friend not your master." Calla looked confused, " But aren't you our key holder?" I nodded "I am your key holder, but I treat my spirits as friends, not weapons or items." Rose-Chelle smiled, " You truly are a wonderful person Lucianna." "Thank you Rose-Chelle. You may get up now girls." The four of them rose, "When are you four available?" Calla stepped forward, " Our schedules vary, we will let you know when we are unavailable ahead of time. Sometimes you can only call one or two of us." I nodded and wrote it down in my notebook, I could tell why she was the leader. I then wrote all the information I had just received down. I nodded and told them that their nicknames will be put into place soon, and that they may return to the spirit world. Then I called out Loke. DING-DONG! "You called princess?" Loke said bowing then taking my hand. I giggled then pulled my hand away. "Yeah. Can you tell me more about Calla? I need to know what she can do." Loke sighed, "Its a weird explanation. She turns into a wolf/lion creature because of being what she truly is, but she is also a celestial mage. She uses what is called a 'Force Key' which allows her to open any other celestial gate. So you could call her out and she could open my gate without using your magic at all then the three of us could fight without you using your magic. She also can use all slayer magics: god, dragon, wolf, etc. and requip/transformation magic. " Loke gave me time to process this information, then continued. " She also is part "angel" but since she works for both sides she has grey wings. So do her 'sisters'. They don't use them much though. But you have to be careful with Calla, she gets angered easily, and very few know how to calm her. So if she gets mad, its best if you let me or her friends take care of her. They know what to do. " I nodded at the warning. "Good now that you know what you need to know for now, I'll get on to the brighter side of Calla. She loves to have fun, that's where the wolf like side comes in. She is very protective of the ones she loves and cares for. she holds her ground a lot, so its almost no use to argue with her, again, very few people will have the courage to get her to stop. But since she is a wolf and a lion, she is extremely loyal." I nodded, knowing how loyal loke himself can be. "Oh, and another thing. Since slayers go into a mating season, she goes into one as well, but not exactly. She gets really protective of direct family and her true mate. So if she protects someone that isn't direct family, and will show aggression toward females that go near him, then that male is most likely her mate." I nodded, knowing that slayers in heat don't really care about family at the time, only mating. "So she kind of will show these same traits as Na-Laxus and the other slayers?" I asked, catching myself on the name I don't want to say. Loke nods, " She is the only spirit that crux doesn't have info on. He has info on the other three though." I nodded again as loke took his leave. I didn't notice how warm it had gotten while me and loke talked. So I walked back inside to stay cool and get a popsicle.

**_At Fairy Tail...(no ones pov)_**

"WEERRREEE BAAACCKKK!" They all heard as the doors to the guild slammed open. "AYE, SIR! But Natsu, don't break the guild." The little blue cat reminded his friend. "Yeah, flame-brain. We don't need to build another guild." Gray said. "What was that ice-prick?" Natsu said putting his forehead against gray's. The ice mage smirked, "You heard me." "Why you.." Natsu said. " Are you two fighting?" The red-head mage asked menacingly. "NO, Ma'am" They said together doing a little jig. The guild just sweat dropped. "Hey Natsu you forgot your bag on the train." A young platinum girl said, running into the guild with said bag in hand. " Oh sorry lis." Natsu said blushing. " Wasn't there someone who always reminded you to grab your bag?" Erza asked. " Yeah what was her name? Luke..lucky...Lizzy..Luce.. ahh! Lucy! Hey mira where is Lucy?" lisanna, Gajeel, levy, wendy, Charla, lily, and master froze. "What does it matter to you Natsu?" Levy spit out, crossing her arms. "I wanna know where luce is. I haven't seen her since, you know, then." Natsu shrugged his shoulders. Then wendy walked over to Natsu."SKY DRAGON'S ROAR!" The fire mage went flying back into the wall. The guild gasped, Wendy was never this violent. But little did they know that Wendy was pissed at the way Natsu treated her 'sister'. After she read the letter she was waiting in the corner waiting for the time to strike...and that time was now. "Natsu, you hurt her. Did you think she would want to see you again?" Wendy asked, her voice laced with hatred. Natsu shrugged again. That was the last straw for Wendy. She was about to attack again when Gajeel came and picked up the little dragon. "Wendy, let him figure it out. It is his fault after all." Gajeel said glaring at the fire dragon. "Figure what out?" Erza demanded, equipping a sword. "Figure out where lucy has gone." Master said, walking on the railing of the balcony. "Lucy left?" Gray said, appalled. "Yeah, do you think that I or she wanted to say anything? Do you think that I didn't know that lucy would leave after this happened. DO YOU THINK THAT LUCY WOULD EVEN STAY?" Lisanna screeched. mira rolled her eyes," Lisanna stop yelling. If lucy left, that's her problem. She was a complainer and a whiner too. She didn't even know that she could learn spells on her own before hibiki gave her uranos metria." Lisanna was fuming by then. " I'm done. master please remove my guild mark." lisanna said, turning to the master. "ours too." levy wendy, Gajeel, lily, and charla said at the same time. The guild was still in shock. 6 guild members wanting to leave all at once? "Lis, please. Don't go. I just got you back. We all just got you back." Natsu begged. Lisanna glared at him. "Yeah well I just lost a friend." She turned and walked over to master, who removed her guild mark. Master then removed the others' marks as well with tears in his eyes, " We shall miss you all dearly." Then the 6 of them walked out. "Where are we going lis-chan?" levy asked. "We are going to find lucy. Wendy and Gajeel, can you track her scent?" lisanna responded. The two nodded and started tracking her down.

_**Calla's Pov**_

I was swimming in my pool at my mansion in the spirit world, when I felt a tug in my mind. I was being summoned. " See you later aries. I got to go." I said to the ram. "Im sorry. I didn't have lots of fun as I should have." she responded bowing. I smiled and stepped through my gate. I appeared in front of lucy who was in a sports bra and black sweat pants. I knelt down again. "You called princess?" I said smiling a little. Lucy sweatdropped, "I'm assuming loke and virgo told you my nickname they gave me?" Lucy guessed. I responded: "Yes Lucianna." " You can get up now Calla and call me lucy" she said. I got up and nodded. "Ok, now will you explain why I'm here?" I asked, putting my weight onto my right foot, and crossing my arms. "I called you here because you said you would train me." lucy said. That's right, I did, didn't I. I changed into a black sports bra and blue shorts, then walked barefoot over to lucy. " Ok, first things first. You need to do twenty jumping jacks, and three laps around the guild. Then a five minute water break then we will start round 2." I said, stretching my arms. lucy looked at me like a deer in the headlights. "umm, repeat please?" I sighed then did as she asked,"20 jumping jacks, 3 laps around the guild, then a 5 min water break then start round two." That's when Kiki our barmaid walked up to me and looked at me worryingly, "Is it good for her to do this?" I laughed. "If she is who I think she is _and _a mage. Then there is no doubt that she cant do this. Plus she needs to start doing this kind of stuff if she wants to get stronger. This is light compared to what she will eventually be doing in later months." Everyone sweatdropped. "Alright! lets get to it!" I yelled, pumping my fist into the air. "Lets go lucy! Rose, please countdown to the starting time...start at 3." Rose shrugged and started, "Alrighty now. In 3...2...1..." "GO!" I screamed. lucy and I started our jumping jacks. By the time we were done with that, lucy was almost out of breath. "C'mon lucy, we still have 3 laps to do before a water break. you can do this!" I shouted. lucy gave me a glare that could rival Titania's. I just laughed, _not as good as my glare though. _Lucy stopped glaring and started running with me. After we got done with our 3 laps, she flopped on the ground asking if I could call out aquarius. I smirked, " So you asked lil bro about me I see. Ok , FORCE KEY ACTIVATE! AQUARIUS! " DING-DONG! The mermaid appeared in front of me with a glare that I sent right back to her. "What do you want Wolfion?" she asked. I pointed at the blow up pool I brought with me, "Drinking water please." Aquarius looked at the pool, to me, then to lucy who was panting on the ground. She then smirked, "Ok, great job lucy. We are all cheering you on." Then she put water in the pool then disappeared. Lucy zoomed past me and practically threw herself into the pool, drinking about half of it. I laughed to myself. S_he is just like me when I was her age._ BEEP-BEEP! My watch went off. "Ok lucy, time for round two!" And with that we were off.

* * *

_**ok guys, srsly. please review. I don't want to send calla after you awesome peeps.**_

_**Calla: ooh! I heard my name, whom am I killing this time?**_

_**Me: 0.o no one. and since when do you kill people?**_

_**Calla: umm hehe...I don't?**_

_**Me: -_- anyways, please review. I really would like it. I was having difficulty continuing this chapter. if I don't get ideas soon, im discontinuing this story. guys please, I really need them.**_

_**FYI, the story line may differ slightly than the original, however the main idea will pretty much be the same. And if i dont update, its cuz im rocking a trip at my cottage. Love y'all *hugs hugs* and heads up, the other 3 deaths wont be showing up that often, they really were just background characters like cana in the first few episodes and Laki. **_

_**Pianogirl2016 out! PEACE!**_


	5. Vacation

**Hey! OMG I started the re-write and i already have 17 followers! thats faster then when this was a crossover! I love you all! well I just posted this to say that until next week, i will not be posting a new chapter as i will be up at my cottage until monday. Gomen :(**

**Until then, ****_Pianogirl2016 out! PEACE!_**


	6. major news update

I'm sorry for all my wonderful viewers..but this story is now on major hiatus...I need to get my laptop wiped...so I have no clue when I will be able to post another update. I am truely sorry.


	7. Chapter 4- I'm Found

_**lucy's POV**_

I was getting done with todays training when I heard the phone ring. "I'll get it" Rose said. "Kk Rose" I said. "Hey Lucy? What do you plan on doing after you get stronger?" Calla asked, appearing out of nowhere. I jumped, placing my hand on my heart as I tried not to faint. " Calla don't do that! I hate it when Loke does that, I don't need you doing it too." Calla shrugged, " I guess it runs in the family." I shook my head and continued. "I don't really know, I might go back as a different person and hide until they figure out its me, or I will start my own guild." Rose walked in right then and followed up on my statement. " I think your second idea is better, " I raised my eyebrow and she continued. "Come with me, we have to go retrieve a..umm..delivery." I shrugged and grabbed my coat (since I already had my shoes on.)

_***A little while later***_

_**Levy's POV**_

As Me,Wendy, Gajeel, Lily, Charla, and Lisanna got off the train. I looked around in awe. "WOW! this place is amazing!" Wendy said, with her mouth wide open in a huge smile. I smiled at the little dragon slayer and grabbed my bags. Gajeel started looking to our right and said," I smell bunny-girl." His face was hilarious, I started laughing and when everyone saw the expression on his face they joined in. "WENDY? LEVY? LISANNA? CHARLA? LILY? **_GAJEEL?!_**What are you doing here?" Lucy exclaimed. "We quit the guild because we didn't agree with the way they treated you. We wanted to be with you. " I said smiling. "Uh, if that's ok with you Lucy." Wendy chimed in. "Well lets not keep the Deaths and the others waiting Lucy." The girl with Lucy said. "Ok Rose." Lucy nodded.

_***Time skip till after training, Lucy's POV now***_

**(A/N: the new arrivals met the rest of the guild, got their stamps, and gained new/advanced their powers. Wendy: advanced healing and sky dragon slayer abilities. Lisanna: advanced takeover and animal control magic. Levy: advanced script magic and rune-archive magic. Gajeel: Advanced iron dragon slayer abilities and strength magic. Charla: advanced foresight, aera, and telepathy. Lily: advanced battle form, aera, and strength. Lucy: advanced wolf form (New Ability), advanced her celestial abilities, gained new keys and spells, requip magic (New Ability). now on to the story...they are on the train to magnolia.)**

"Ahhh, we should wear cloaks to get into the guild and into Makarov's office." I said. A blue flash formed and Calla was standing there. "If I may be of use master, I have scent changing cloaks that you could wear." Calla said, holding a stack of black and sapphire blue cloaks. "I think that will be useful calla, and please call me Lucy." I smiled at the dangerous Wolfion. "I'm sorry, but I would like to leave that for when I am out of my gate as my own person not when called. when I am acting as your spirit, I will call you master. any other time you will be called Lucy." Calla said with a I-will-not-change-my-mind look. I sighed and nodded my head, taking the cloaks from the 1st death. Calla bowed on one knee then disappeared. I passed them out, strangely they were all the right sizes. _Attention magnolia passangers, we have arrived at your destination. thank you for riding with us today. And enjoy your time here._ "Well this is our stop" I said, pulling my hood over my head. We all got off and grabbed our things, and headed for our old guild.

**_At Fairy Tail (No ones POV)_**

Lucy and the gang were walking to the old guild when Lucy made them stop right outside the doors. "Maybe we should change our looks. You know our hair styles and eye color." Levy clapped her hands, "Thats a great idea Lu-chan!" Lucy smiled and called out Cancer. "You called-ebi?" Lucy smiled at her crab spirit. "Yes Cancer. We were wondering if you would change our hair and eye color." Cancer nodded and got his chair.

* * *

**hey guys. sorry for the lack of update, im on my friends computer today so i can finally update. this is a one time thing until i get my laptop wiped.**

**Until Next Time:**

_**Pianogirl2016 out! PEACE!**_


	8. Chapter 5- Sisters By Guild

**so I know I wasn't going to post anything. But I'm going to try to post a few short chapters via phone.**

**I don't own fairy tail. Only my plot and ocs.**

* * *

_**no ones POV**_

Lucy decided to go with black hair with gold streaks. Her eye color switched to a vibrant yellow. Levy and Wendy decided to go as sisters. They both kept their blue hair but Wendy put light blue streaks in and levy put orange in. They both changed their eye color to purple. Lisanna decided to change her hair color to a brown and kept her eyes the same. Gajeel decided to leave everything the same except his scent. The exceeds decided to just fly back to gajeels house where they were staying.

The group out on their cloaks and took a deep breath in. Lucy then pushed the doors to Fairy Tail open and they all walked in. The guild went silent, all members looking at the new arrivals. Right before they could say anything, a huge roll of thunder came in and lighting zapped in front of Lucy. Everyone averted their eyes thinking it was laxus. But they were wrong. There stood a girl with black/blue hair and interesting eyes. "Lucy...you left me behind!" The girl whined. Lucy and her group sweat dropped. "Sorry Calla. I wasn't aware you wanted to join us." Calla huffed and turned around with a big smirk. "So this is the newly built fairy tail huh? The last time I saw it was when makarov first became master!"

.

.

.

"NANI!?" The whole guild shouted. " Mira walked over to the group asking what they needed. "We wish to speak with your master." Said Wendy. But obviously no one knew it was her. "Ok. Is upstairs." Said the barmaid. So the group walked upstairs and went into makarovs office.

"Makariv we have returned!" Lucy said to the little man. "So you have my children. What have you learned?" "Well, Wendy: advanced healing and sky dragon slayer abilities. Lisanna: advanced takeover and animal control magic. Levy: advanced script magic and rune-archive magic. Gajeel: Advanced iron dragon slayer abilities and strength magic. Charla: advanced foresight, aera, and telepathy. Lily: advanced battle form, aera, and strength. Me: advanced wolf form (New Ability), advanced her celestial abilities, gained new keys and spells, requip magic (New Ability)." Lucy listed off everything. Master makarov del off his desk in amazement of what his children have done. He started crying at the thought of all the paper work he will have to do with this destructive team. "What do you plan on naming your team?" Lucy looked at her group and nodded. "We are naming it shockwave. We named it that due to us being in sound wave for the longest time. As we as all the shock the guild will get when they know we are as strong as the magic council." Makarovs jaw dropped at that last bit. "Well go down to Mira and get your guild marks."

"Where do you want your guild marks?" Mira asked them. Lucy pointed to her right eye. Levy and Wendy pointed to their left wrists gajeel pointed to his neck. Lisanna pointed to her right ankle. They thanked mira and grabbed two stamps for the exceeds and walked out.


	9. Reviews and Notices

**omg! I love all of my beautiful and handsome followers. Big hugs. Now, answering one of my wonderful reviewers, yes lalu will happen. Now that Lucy has returned to the guild. This will be a long story hopefully. I'm not rushing the story. **

**On another note. I will be starting school September 2nd so I will be posting less often. Have a great school year lovelies!**

**Pianogirl2016 out! PEACE!**


End file.
